


Stab of the Medusa

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (because i have a slightly better one), M/M, This is a crack fic, a gay paranormal romance, and here we are, and thought what if i made this into a bmc fanfic, but i wrote a thing in one of my classes, but thats the price to pay, i was reading the crack version again, im going to lose the brilliant name of felix helix, well i could make it not a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: this is simultaneously the best and worst thing that i have ever written(but that is the whole point)





	Stab of the Medusa

Things were relatively normal for Michael Mell. Well, he certainly enjoyed in believing so that everything in his existence was perfectly normal now that the traumatising incident that happened with his calculating grandfather when he was six years old was long behind him. Little did he know, his life was about to change dramatically, all because of the devilishly handsome man he saw standing across the crowded room. Time seemed to slow as the strong medusa looked his way, even the luscious, emerald green snakes that effortlessly curled around his head seemed to freeze. Michael could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the strong medusa sauntered his way over to him. The crowds parted like Moses dividing the Red Sea, letting the medusa stop before him.  
"Hey," He said in a sickly sweet voice that made Michael swoon. "I'm Jake Dillinger." He flashed a grin, showing off his blindingly dazzling fangs. Michael never believed in love at first sight, and be was oh so wrong. He could not take his brown orbs off the strong medusa.


End file.
